


ErenXReader AU - Night Watch (Lime)

by kyo_ki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angry Makeouts, F/M, god i dont even remember this, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear oh dear what have you gotten yourselves into...</p><p>SquadLeader!Eren and SquadLeader!Reader AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	ErenXReader AU - Night Watch (Lime)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be Levi but Eren seemed more fitting so I changed it before posting it to any of my pages. Also I might want to tell you that Eren and the reader are already **OVER 18** in this fic (sorry I'm just a bit salty that DA removed this even though I have already established this fact)
> 
>  **Edit:** changed some grammar and wording, nothing major.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you for the whole night." You paced back and forth angrily. You were assigned with Eren to be on watch for tonight.

And how did you, Squad Leader _______ ______, get yourself into this mess?

It's quite simple, really. Having paired up with your rival as a sparring partner during training, you two took the chance to beat each other to a pulp - that is... until some people had to break you up.

_"As soldiers from respectable ranks, I expected more from both of you, but then again, brats will be brats." Levi said, eyeing you and Eren from head to toe. Scratches on your skin and parts of the uniform were torn off. Luckily, none of the damage was severe._

_"Both of you aren't assigned to night watch until next week, and separately I might add; but I'll need to have you do it for tonight. If by any chance, it would help the both of you to learn to get along."_

"Get along. Like I'd get along with you." You muttered, as if remembering what your superior has told you.

"Should say the same to you, shithead." Eren replied, obviously not wanting to be there as well. "Besides, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"If it weren't for me?! You know very well that the both of us went at it at the same time."

"Whatever, just shut up and do your job." He looked away and scanned the area, searching for any Titan in sight.

You on the other hand, wouldn't stop muttering complaints out of your breath.

_"I should be in my room sleeping right now, but noooo. I'm stuck here with you."_

_"This never would have happened if it weren't for you."_

_"Go to hell, you dick."_

After he had enough of what seemed like an hour of non-stop complaining, Eren grabbed your wrists and slammed your back against the wall, causing your head to lash back and hit the wall as well.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He growled. Your eyes shot daggers at him.

"Whatever, get off me." You pushed him away, but he just came back and grabbed your wrists even tighter. His upper body pushed against yours, minimizing your chances of escape. At this point pushing him back again would be no use and a waste of energy, so you spewed out insults his way. Saying things along the lines of "idiot" and "suicidal bastard"

There were many ways to shut a woman up, but doing this would guarantee total silence.

Eren grabbed your face and pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes were wide in surprise at the sudden move. Feeling too tired to even care, you moved your lips along with his. You open your mouth for more access. Your teeth gnashed at each other and would make some sort of clacking sound. His tongue slips in between, but your own fights back, pushing his own back into its place. He pulls away, giving him a good look at your flushed face, although not aware of his own.

"Didn't I fucking tell you to shut up?"  
  
"No you dipshit. And what you just did isn't going to convince me either. So make me."  
  
Exactly what he did. He placed his hands on your hips and pressed against you even harder. You swore you've even felt something in between his legs. His one hand slowly slides down to your clothed heat, the heel of his hand pressed against your most sensitive part.  
  
"A-ah." You gasped. Eren's lips curled upward into a smirk seeing your reaction. He pushed even harder, making you gasp louder.

"Ssshh. We'd be found out if you keep it up." Eren said, covering your mouth with his hand. You bit on his hand making him pull back from you.

"F-fuck you." You breathed. Eren raised an eyebrow and slung your body over his shoulders.

"That's not a bad idea."


End file.
